Digital Wrestling Evolution
Digital Wrestling Evolution (D.W.E. for short) is a CAW wrestling organization that, according to it's creator has existed since 1998 but has made it's appearance on the internet only as of 2010. The Federation uses the logos, rings, championships and several trademarks of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) but is considered a separate and even "rival" federation to the WWE. The federation was on Hiauts (due to budget shortfalls, lack of online compatibility and a broken game system) and prepared for a brand "Re-Launch" with a target date of December 15th, 2011 which was 3 weeks after the release of "WWE 12". However all current wrestlers remain under contract as of September 2011 and the D.W.E president has released a statement saying that there will be online videos and pictures of current superstars prior to the brand relaunching date. The official launch date of the first D.W.E. Show "Monday Night Mayhem" is slated for 1/9/2012. The federation is currently based on the WWE 12' video game, and contains 50 Original (not based on cartoons, comc books, other video games or other Professional Wrestlers) created wrestlers (25 male, 25 female) who are not who in addition to battling each other, also compete against current nand past WWE Superstars and Divas. The company is also expected to make partnerships or agreements with other CAW Wrestling federations for online play in the near future. #Origins #Roster #Online 1. Origins The D.W.E Chairman says on his website that the D.W.E, albeit with a different form and name, has been in existence since 1998 when the game WWF Warzone came out. WWF Warzone was one of the first disc based games to have a deep and robust "Create A Wrestler" mode where male and female wrestlers could be created and compete against other WWF Wrestlers of the time. In fact, several of those wrestlers still compete in the D.W.E to this day. The federation was initially named the Warzone Wrestling League, and carried that name over when WWE Attitude was released the following year. However, when THQ/Yukes took over the Game contracts for the WWE, 3/4's of the roster quit (due to the limitations of the CAW software) however most of the old roster, along with several new superstars returned with the release of Smackdown 2 which once again had a deep creation mode that allowed for several unique superstars to be created. The league closed down for 2 years after that, but reopened as the Smackdown Wrestling Federation (SWF) with the release of Smackdown 4: Shut your mouth, and has remained opened since. Most of the "veterans" of the federations are either from this era, or SVR 2009 era. With the release of Smackdown Vs Raw 2009, the first online competitions happened and the fed was renamed the Digital Wrestling Federation, then later renamed the Digital Wrestling Alliance. However due to copyright issues, it was once again renamed using the same initials but changed to Digital Wrestling Association. However, the federation was once again recently renamed out of respect for and to avoid confusion with another well know federation bearing the same initials (though it has been said the wrestlers of the D.W.E want to, in the future work with wrestlers from the D.W.A.) 2. Roster The D.W.E is unique in that most of it's roster consist mostly of individuals from various ethnic backgrounds and many of it's competitors are from other countries besides the U.S. and Canada. It is believed to be the only federation currently with a North Korean on the roster, but that has yet to be verified. Of the international roster, Five are from Japan, one is from North Korea, four are from Mexico/The Caribbean, two are from the Middle East, three are from Africa, two from India, three are from Europe (Germany, France and Iceland to be exact) There is also one who claims to be a "Intergalactic travelers" but this claim is highly disputed, yet not unproven. (roster list coming soon) 3. Online Despite the D.W.E's long existence, it's activity online has been rather slow (due to budget and technical difficulties) with only Lord Sengoku, Carnage Asada, Jazmin Hussien, Hollywood and Toa Kanakoa having competed online in the last few years (others who have competed are no longer with the federation) . A few years ago the D.W.E Chairman decided to boycott online tournaments and games as cheating and bad sportsmanship (including racism against the roster) was rather prevalent, however, he has reversed the stance this year and it is expected that several, if not all D.W.E superstars will compete in online matches against other CAW's and federations. It is hoped that the D.W.E will form alliances with other federations so that fair play standards are in place and creations with other feds are shared. The chairman plans to reach out to other CAW feds in the near future and plan alliances and agreements regarding online competition. Category:CAW Leagues